The Destruction of Zephyr's Treasures
Zephyr and Daisy Duck walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Daisy was covering Zephyr's eyes. "Daisy, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Zephyr asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Daisy said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Daisy closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Daisy uncovered Zephyr's eyes. Zephyr gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Dora. "Oh, Daisy! Daisy, you're the best!" Zephyr exclaimed happily and gave her a hug. Zephyr then went around the statue and said "It looks just like her! It even has her eyes!" Then Zephyr said, "Why, Dora, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Zephyr then laughed happily and spun around in joy. He stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Aladdin in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Papa!" Zephyr exclaimed in shock. Daisy hid quickly. Goofy was a few feet behind Aladdin. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Zephyr!" Aladdin said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Zephyr bit his lip and began to explain "But, papa, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal Spanish girl from drowning?" Aladdin demanded. "Look, papa! I had to!" Zephyr argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Zephyr, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Aladdin shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Zephyr said. "Do you think I care? One less mortal to worry about!" Aladdin cried. "You're more of a monster than Claude Frollo! You don't even know Dora!" Zephyr shouted. "Know her? I don't have to know her!" Aladdin roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games! Incapable of having any feeling-" That did it for Zephyr, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "PAPA, I LOVE HER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Zephyr gasped and clamped his mouth closed. Daisy and Goofy gasped as well. Aladdin looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Goofy. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Aladdin shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Goofy cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Zephyr shouted. Aladdin then turned back to Zephyr. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Zephyr! She's a Spanish girl! You're a French boy!" Aladdin shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Zephyr pouted. "So help me, Zephyr, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Aladdin said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Aladdin's scepter glowed. Goofy and Daisy gasped and ran for cover. "Papa!" Zephyr said, trying to make Aladdin stop, but no avail. "No! No, papa! Please, papa, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Dora. He pointed his scepter at it. "PAPA, NO!" Zephyr shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction